Things Gone South
by kdanielle123
Summary: Sort of AU. Set after Daryl left with Merle in The Suicide King. What if when Daryl was gone, Carol was captured by the Governor, and with Rick only having Michonne to help him will Carol ever be saved? Will Daryl come back in time? Caryl
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am back with a new story since I have already updated my latest story. I haven't seen a story like this on here, and I am kind of surprised there isn't one. This is set right after everyone has come back in the Suicide King except for Daryl, who has left with his brother. Well without further ado, here is the first chapter of Things Gone South.

Things Gone South Chapter 1: Daryl's gone?

Carol's POV

"He's gone? Daryl's gone?" I asked Rick while trying not to cry in front of him.

"He said you would understand." He said trying to comfort me.

"Is he going to come back?" I asked. Rick just shrugged his shoulders. I turned and started to walk off because the tears had started flowing, and I didn't want Rick to see them. He wasn't going to let me cry on my own though. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back. I still needed to be alone though. I pulled away, but Rick still kept an arm around me as he led me back to the prison as Carl shut the gates. Rick led me back to my cell. We had a nice conversation about everything but Daryl to get my mind off of him. By that time it was time to start supper, and I had to go down to the kitchen to fix some. I didn't eat any despite everyone trying to get me to. I just didn't want to eat anything. After supper, I went to a more secluded part of the prison and just sat to think for a while. Inevitably, I started thinking about Daryl and started crying. When I got up to go back to my cell, I swore I saw someone outside the fences. I just shrugged it off thinking I was just seeing things.

For the next few days, I did the same thing. I kept on thinking I saw someone every day, but I kept thinking that the same thing that happened to Rick when Lori died was happening to me. I didn't want to bother people with problems. I would've told Daryl, but he's not here.

Martinez's POV

"Sir, I think I have found a way to make them talk." I said coming to the Governor. He turned to look at me. He was mad and was out for blood.

"What is it?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"You know how I kept hearing Merle's brother saying a name over and over when he was unconscious? Well, I think I found the woman. She's been out by the fence every day at the same time. She just sits there and cries. She says his name repeatedly. I could easily take her. That will force them to play their hands. That Dixon boy seemed to have some power.

"A way to get that traitor, Merle, back and bring the woman who did this," he points to his bandaged eye, "to me. It would be killing two birds with one stone. That's a wonderful idea. Do it. Come and get me as soon as you bring her back." I then left the Governor and headed for the gates of Woodbury. Those prison people don't know what's about to hit them.

To be continued…

I hope you guys enjoyed. I've been thinking about this story for a while now, and now I'm putting it into writing. Please favorite, follow, and subscribe. It would help me out a ton.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated this story in a year, but something gave me the motivation to write this story again. A lot of it has to do with the season 7 trailer that just came out! (*wink wink* Caryl :)). Anyways, so here we are a year later, and I am sitting here not knowing what I'm going to do. I'm going to figure it out though! Hopefully, this turns out good. Please leave me some reviews! I enjoy reading reviews! Anyways, on with the story!

Things Gone South Chapter 2

Maggie's POV

"Guess who." I heard from behind me and felt hands cover my hands. I laughed and turned around.

"Hey you." I said kissing my wonderful boyfriend. "Feeling better?" I asked. Glenn had been stuck in our cell for five days to recover from what happened with the Governor.

"A lot thanks to you and your dad." I smiled.

"I have watch right now. Care to join me?" I asked. He nodded. We headed up to the tower where Rick was on watch. "We'll take over, Rick." I said when we got to the top. Rick turned around. He saw Glenn and shook his head.

"Please do keep watch." He said leaving. I shook my head as well and stood at the railing looking over the prison.

"Hey, have you talked to Carol lately?" He asked joining me at the railing.

"I talked to her yesterday or at least tried to."

"Why did Daryl have to leave? Not only do we need him to fight against the Governor, but also Carol needs him. He has always been her rock. She's probably worried sick about him."

"She doesn't really talk to anyone, especially not about Daryl. She just cleans and cleans. I don't think I've seen her eat a decent meal since Daryl left."

"She's going to end up killing herself if Daryl doesn't come back."

"Look, speaking of Carol, there she is." I said pointing down to where I saw Carol sit down sort of near the fence.

"What's she doing?"

"I have no idea. I've seen her do that a lot. I think she's hoping to see Daryl." Glenn punches the railing.

"This is ruining her. We need to get Daryl back."

"But he's with Merle, and he won't leave Merle behind."

"At this point if it saves Carol, I will deal with him as long as he stays for away from us." We stood there in silence for a bit. Then I saw something behind Carol.

"Oh, crap!" I said picking up my gun.

"What?" Glenn asked confused, but he also grabbed his gun.

"There's something behind Carol." I said running down the stairs. Glenn stayed up in the tower. When I got to where Carol had been, she was gone. There was no body. There was no blood. There was only a cloth on the ground. I picked it up and sniffed it. There was something on it that I couldn't tell what it was, but it couldn't have been good. I had to go tell Rick. Something is really wrong. I ran back into the prison and ran into Carl. "Carl, where's your dad?" I asked hastily.

"In his cell, why?" He asked.

"No time to explain." I said and ran off to Rick's cell. I got there in record time. He was sitting on his bed putting away clothes in his bag. "Rick we need to talk, now." That got his attention. He stood up instantly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's Carol. I saw something or someone behind Carol. I ran down to go check it out, but by the time I got there, she was gone. There was no blood, and I couldn't see her anywhere. I found this on the ground though." I said handing him the cloth. He sniffed it and threw it on the ground. He started walking fast out of the cell. "Gather everyone. We have a big problem."

"Got it." I said running off.

Governor's POV

"Sir, we have the woman." Martinez said coming into my apartment.

"Good, leave her. I will deal with her tomorrow." Martinez nodded and left. "Alright, let's see what you've got to say." I said smiling.

To be continued…

Okay so there you go! I hope this is something that you guys liked. I know it's been so long since I updated, but this is back on my schedule of writing. I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope I did Maggie and Glenn justice. This is my first time writing a The Walking Dead story. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Also, who else is excited about season 7 and Caryl since the trailer came out? I am! Okay, bye guys!


End file.
